zodiac_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deceptive star
Warrior of the Native American Zodiac Name: ?? Civilian Alias: The Deceptive Star Age:?? Race: ?? Current occupation: ?? Current place of work: ?? Eyes: ?? Hair:?? Height: ? Weight: ?? Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Canadian Zodiac: ?? Personal History Not much is know but the Sister Zodiac of the Canadian Zodiac, however as one of the newly awakened Zodiacs this Native American Zodiac has some big shoes to fill. Native American's weapons Otter=1.' Otter:' Jan 20 - Feb 18. Juan Caesar, deep sea diving navy seal Diving gear with prosthetic tail mounted under water jet with sea shell shaped throwing star grenades |-|Wolf=2. Wolf:''' Feb 19 – Mar 20 Luigi Ramano, wolf class side car racer and stunt driver The 3 wheeled motorcycle with double sidecars that can transform into three mechanical wolves |-|Falcon=3. '''Falcon: Mar 21 – Apr 19 Daria Mrcovan, remove drone specialist and designer Scout attack drone that provides aerial support fire independently from the warrior |-|Beaver=4. Beaver: Apr 20 – May 20 Calvin Sullavan, saboteur special list Wrist mounted circular saw and disk launcher |-|Deer=5. Deer: May 21 – Jun 20 Yesenia Lopez, Spear master with the voice of an Angel Tuning fork spear capable of a creating focused sonic attack which easily penetrates armor. |-|Woodpecker=6. Woodpecker: Jun 21 – Jul 21 Patrick Tucker, Asteroid mining specialist Drill armed flying drone that becomes an arm mounted drill |-|Salmon=7.' Salmon:' Jul 22 – Aug 21 Raymundo Caesar, Naval experimental submarine operator and old brother to Juan Caesar. Mini under water attack drone armed caviar shaped depth charges and water mines. The drone can attach itself to his right shoulder to fire a concentrated jet of water that can cut through steel. |-|Bear=8. Bear: Aug 22 – Sep 21 Gary Kenderson, budding biochemist riding a football scholarship Bear head helmet and strength enhancing shoulder pads |-|Raven=9. Raven: Sep 22 – Oct 22 Karasu Tsume, Kunoichi of the black feather clan older twin sister of Sune-ku Black cloak that transforms into black wings that fire black feather shaped kunai |-|Snake=10. Snake: Oct 23 – Nov 22 Sune-ku Tsume. Kunoichi of the silver serpant clan younger twin sister of Karasu Poisoned Chain Sickle |-|Owl=11. Owl: Nov 23 – Dec 21 Edward Leonardo, Air Force Gunship pilot Vtol gun ship |-|Goose=12. Goose: Dec 22 – Jan 19 Alexander Ulysses, Paladin and scholar Beam katana with energy hand guard |-|Coyote=13. Coyote the trickster When this is accessed the chosen warrior's body is consumed by flooding powers of the storm that reforms into an exoskeleton that completely covers the flesh. Growing in height making about 8'6" standing clad in armor suited for Japanese Anime. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around them. As the chosen warrior's fail safe the true form of the Trickster spirit Coyote who will swallow all it can in a furious storm. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by Great spirit himself forcing the Native American Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Make note the Coyote's main natural weapon is it's ability to create illusions Key notes: 1. Only the chosen warrior and the champions of the 12 spirits of it's Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Great Spirit or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. The chosen warrior would be able to access energies spawned by four elements to charge itself just like the Canadian Zodiac warrior. 3. Only the chosen warrior can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm them. If a weapon is removed from the warrior's hands from klutziness or being disarmed it will return to being a spirit. Category:Native American Category:Warriors Category:Female Category:Nature Powered Category:Nephilim